Humans, Spirits, Magick, and Aliens
by BakurasLoyalServant
Summary: What happens when the YuGiOh! Gang are a pack of werewolves, and one has lost his powers? Why the XFiles come to play! YGOXFiles Xover. Rated for language. OOCBAKURA and KAIBA
1. Killer Demons and Spirits?

Humans, Spirits, Magick, and Aliens.

Chapter One: Killer Demons and Spirits?

Seto Kaiba sighed as he stood on the top of the hill, watching as his cousin and

her brother prepared to leave with their father, not willingly you might say... But leaving

all the same.

Sapphire eyes narrowed as Angela, or Demona as she was known to the Demons, embraced a man with long, jaggedly spiked, white hair, her husband, Bakura; who happened to be holding a small baby in his arms, _Poor Demona and Bakura... And just after Ryou was born..._

Ryou was the small son of the pair below, he had bright red eyes, his hair was a bit of a mystery, but Demona had said that his hair would be like hers and Bakura's mixed together..., "I just don't know _what_ to do..." Kaiba whispered to himself.

_'Aw... Seto having twouble? Wiv weaving his wittwe fwiends?' _an annoying voice asked in his head.

_No...Shut up Seth... Bastard..._

_'Oh, boo hoo! Seto's being mean to me! You do realize that I can get ya thrown in the Happy House? Right?'_

_You're point?_ Kaiba snapped back, _Seth, I would like it if you just shut up and leave me alone..._

_'Can't do that... And you know it... I've been sealed back into your body. Thus we're separate entities in the same vessel.'_

_Shut up... You're confusing me again... Now, we've gotta go find something for us to do..._

_'WE? **We?** HA! That's funny, Seto... You can't possibly be thinking of leaving the others?'_

_Obviously I am... Now, let's go._

Kaiba turned around and walked down the hill, to much protest from Seth.

_**TEN YEARS LATER**_

Special Agents Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, and Seto Kaiba were walking towards a peculiar building, which had been reported as haunted by murderous spirits.

"I guess this is it, eh, Mulder?" Kaiba asked, smirking.

Mulder nodded, "Yeah... Shall we begin?"

"Not just yet." Kaiba said, he pulled out a small compass, it was acting oddly for a compass.

"Not that thing again..." Scully snarled.

Kaiba smiled, "Now, Scully... This little contraption is _very_ useful... It detects evil spirits..."

_'Omote... Does it detect spirits with magick?'_ Seth whispered nervously.

_Yes... But it only detects spirits that are not binded to a body... And _you_ are binded to a body._

_'Oh...Good... 'Cause those two don't know 'bout me!'_

Kaiba shook his head to clear it, and focused on the compass, the needle of which pointed straight ahead.

_'WHAT!? That thing's a **WOLF** spirit! No wonder people have been getting killed! Omote... Do you see it?'_

_Hai...It's got massive energy... OH SHIT!!_

The compass exploded.

**_MULDER'S POV_**

The Spirit Compass exploded, Kaiba cursed, "Bloody hell... That ghost is powerful..."

"Evil?"

"No... Just guarding it's home... If we can get the police to quarantine the place there won't be any..." Kaiba fell silent, and seemed to lose train of thought.

Scully looked annoyed, we had gotten her up pretty early so we could do this, "Kaiba?"

Kaiba suddenly shook, and looked at the remains of the compass, "This thing was built so well... Not good..." He looked up as something started to howl.

"What the?"  
Kaiba stepped forward nervously, and said, "What is your name?"

A cold angry voice said, "I am the Light Spirit of Psychic! The Spirit wolf Espal..."

Kaiba seemed worried, "And how'd you get here, Espal?"

"Stupid Mortal... Why should I answer that when I have killed the other fools who enter my sacred haven?"

"Because... I may know who you once battled along side!" Kaiba replied.

The thing hesitated this time, "...My... Master? You know of the one known as Telepa?"

Kaiba blinked, "Telepa? Yes! I knew him! He was one of my cousin's friends! The hikari of Psych?"

"You knew that fool as well? According to Ebony, he has been locked away...For being a fool...My Master is dead...Though he was reincarnated...Anyway, what brings you here?"

Kaiba smiled as he said, "Well... My two colleagues and I work on paranormal cases... And you killing any human who enters this place is counted as that."

"I see...I remember who you are...Quake...The cousin of my Master's yami's wife? Yes...Seto Kaiba...The others are searching for you."

"Really? Well... I have one more question of you, Espal... Why'd you kill the humans?"

"The Psychic Krystal, of which my Master and his darker half once held shards of, is here...I am the guardian of it...Thus I will kill any who dare get near..."

"And Ebony is?"

"Have you really been with Humans _this_ long? Ebony is the son of Shadow...I trust you know who he is?"

"Yeah... Now I know who you were talking about... Yami and Shadow... Yami's back?"

Espal, as the spirit called it self, laughed, "Yes...He is back...Returned five years ago...Now, I am tired and I must continue with my mission...Now, May I ask you to leave? And I'll leave humans be...I'll merely terrify them away..."

Kaiba smiled, "Thanks Espal..."

The thing suddenly appeared, it took the form of a pure lilac wolf with extremely long canines and yellow eyes, "You are very much welcome...Now, I have a request of you...My reincarnated partner has been abused by the family that has taken him in...His father, Psych or Bakura, is in a building of the south side of the city, with barred windows and padded rooms. Anyway, could you ensure my partner's safety and free the thief...Before Her Highness returns?"

"I'll do what I can, Espal..." Kaiba now seemed edgy.

The wolf bowed, and disappeared.

_**NORMAL POV**_

They walked out of the building, Kaiba was in a conversation with Seth, _'YOU AGREED WITH THAT WOLF'S REQUEST?! SETO, THAT TOMB ROBBER IS DEADLY!!!'_

_So I've heard... But, I don't think Demona'd be too pleased to hear that her son was abused and her husband was thrown into an asylum._

_'Oh...Yeah... You're right...I remember the VERY first time I met her...'_

_Don't wanna hear it... I need to get to bed... It'd be easier to talk in our soul room._

_'Right!' _and with that, Seth fell silent.

They reached the Asylum within minutes, Mulder asked Kaiba whether he would recognize the man Espal had referred to.

"Yeah... Don't worry 'bout that Mulder."

Kaiba talked with the receptionist, who seemed terrified of walking down the corridor to Bakura's Cell, "Bakura?"  
A man with long jagged hair sat in the corner, looking bored, "Hm? _Oh..._ It's you... What do you want?"  
"To tell you something... I'm gonna try to get you outta here...Cleared of what ever got you in."

Bakura started to laugh, his voice becoming more ragged and sinister, "As if _you_ could..."

_**SCULLY'S POV**_

I looked at the receptionist, and said, "Is he a Schizo?"

The woman nodded, "Yes... He is Schizophrenic..."

Kaiba smirked as she said this and said, to Bakura, "So..._Zork_, I believe it is as of now, What do you mean by what you just said?"

"Simple...The Pharaoh promised to get me, Yadounshi, and Kefa outta here...Well...As you can see...He didn't."

"Well, that's Yami, ain't it? Make a promise and then break it?"

'Zork' seemed to agree, "True...I didn't think the reincarnate of Seth was so intelligent...Seeing as that idiotic priest always tried to do things under the Pharaoh's nose..."

Kaiba's eyes darkened to a deep cobalt color, "And exactly is _that_ supposed to mean, Necrophades?"  
"Aha...I finally got the High Priest to join in the conversation...Since your vessel doesn't know my last name...So, what's it like being stuck in a cold hearted bastard's body? Away from your precious Pharaoh...?"

"Zork..._don't_ test me..."

The man's voice changed yet again, this time to a lighter voice, "So...Look's like Zork's been misbehaving again...I _told_ him to be nice...Oh, well..."

Kaiba blinked, "Akefia?"

"Yes?" came the reply

Kaiba smiled, "Good...One of the two that will actually listen... Kefa... There's a problem... Wait... Is Bakura listening?"

"Yeah...Yadounshi is listening...He's worried about Ryou...Then again...All three of us are...Yes, Priest, even Zork."

Kaiba nodded, "Ok...Good...Now, I'm gonna try to get Ryou away from the family he's got...from what Espal told me, Ryou's been abused...And...Oh Damn...I need the proof of it..."

"You will have proof...You see...Valan, Demona's friend, has had Ryou over to his house...And has seen massive bruises on Ry's back...Which just pisses us off."

Kaiba blinked, looking worried, "I see...I'm impressed by Zork and Bakura's self control...I figured that once they'd heard about Ryou's being abused they'd fight for control and go kill every single one of the people who caused the boy's pain..."

"I know...I assumed that that's what they'd do...well...Obviously neither didn't...Oh...Yadounshi wants to talk with you now...Thanks for the offer to help us!"

Seconds later, his voice was back to the one we had heard first, "Well...As you can see...Those two have their opinions...I noticed Kefa didn't say a damn thing about Yami...While Zork bitched about him...Odd...Usually it's Kefa doing the bitching, and Zork snoozing...So, what else do you what?"  
"Well...Espal said something about the others looking for me?"  
Bakura's faced became stony, "Oh...That's Mokuba's doing not mine...In case you haven't noticed, Zork and Akefia's presence in me have caused every damn human here to think I'm a Schizo, thus, It would look odd for some kid to come and get orders from me...Anyways, Mokuba's got it in for you...He's kinda pissed about you leaving..."

"He shouldn't be...Noah was still around...Oh no...Not Noah too..." Kaiba's voice had become hoarse.

Bakura nodded, "Li got hold of Noah...Before he killed the poor kid, he tortured him into insanity...Mokuba's been messed up ever since...You see...I had made sure that _some_ sort of order had gotten to the others, especially after Noah got captured. I'd told Joey and the others not to tell Mokuba...Unfortunately...The kid had already noticed his brother was gone...The last time _any_ of the others saw Noah alive was shortly after Li had made him go insane...Shook most of the team pretty badly...But Mokuba was the worst...Yami told me that almost every night after that, he'd woken up screaming for you...But...You weren't there to comfort him...Joey told me last year...Mokuba's nightmares have gone...The kid's crazy...He's bloodthirsty, and powerful...His partner...Whirl, has transformed...into...something...It's not remotely wolfish anymore... More like an evil cat or something...I guess you could say it's part Panther, Wolf, Dragon, and Phoenix...It's really creepy..."

Kaiba had become pale, "No...Mokuba_ hasn't_ become a killer...He can't have..."

"He has! And It's yours and Li's fault! Listen to me...Mokuba is the most insane of the whole damn team...he's frigging sadistic...And is also..."

"Also what?" Kaiba snarled, "What else has my little brother become?!"  
Bakura looked sad, "He's...Scared..."

"...What?" Kaiba looked puzzled.

"He's afraid to fight anyone above his power level..." Bakura seemed sad now, "The boy used to love fighting with people just barely above his own power...And now...After he's seen what an extremely powerful warrior can do..."

Kaiba suddenly said, "What else? Mokuba's done something...Hasn't he?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed, "Caught on, eh? Mokuba is kinda...well...brutal...he damn near tore Joey to pieces because he told me about his behavior since Noah died..."

Kaiba stared at him, "And...How can we get you outta here?"

Bakura grinned, "You need a spiritual priest...I need Zork and Akefia gone..."

His voice changed instantly, "WHAT?!"

"ARE YOU INSANE YADOUNSHI?!"

Bakura groaned, and clutched his head, "No...Shut up...NOW!!! NO!!!! YOU WILL **_NOT_** STOP MY IDEA!!! IT HAS TO WORK!!!! WE HAVE TO STOP MOKUBA!!!"

Kaiba looked horrified, "What?"

"MOKUBA IS GONNA SEND THE TEAM OUT ON A SUICIDE MISSION!!!!" Bakura passed out, and collapsed.

Kaiba stared, "No..." He turned around and stalked out, shaking.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Kaiba strutted quickly out of the asylum, and collapsed in a bench, _'...Omote...'_

_Shut up Seth!!! My _baby_ brother is insane, and he'll kill half the damned team...We've gotta knock some sense into him..._

_'Omote...It's not that easy...If what Bakura said is true, Mokuba will surely kill you at first sight...Correct?'_

Seth appeared in spirit form beside Kaiba, looking concerned, 'You know how dangerous an insane Demon can be...Remember Marik?'

"Hai...I remember...He killed half of his own tribe...Left Ishizu, Odion, and Malik alive..." Kaiba whispered, eyes dulling.

Seth sighed, 'Seto...'

Kaiba glanced at him, "Hai?"

'I will try to help you get Mokuba back...I promise...And we'll get Bakura out of that horrible place and Ryou to safety together...Promise?'

Kaiba smiled, "Promise...Domo Arigatou, Seth-chan...'

Seth nodded and went back to the Millennium Rod that Kaiba had in his belt and under his jacket, Kaiba smiled, _Time to get back to Scully and Mulder..._

Mulder was waiting for him in the lobby, "C'mon... We're getting ready to find the local police station to find out where Ryou lives..."

"Ok... Got it..." Kaiba whispered.

**_END CHAPTER 1_**

**DLS: Well, what do ya'll think?  
Rita: I think it sucks!**

**Rekan: You would you witch.**

**Max: DLS? How long will this one be? You never finished the other two...**

**DLS: Well... Max... I don't know... I know that I never completed them... Sadly... But, I'm confident that I'll go far with this one!**

**Max: Good... You need that confidence... Now, get started on chapter 2!!!**

**DLS: YEAH!!!!! O**


	2. The WhiteBlue Wolf Pup

Humans, Spirits, Magick, and Aliens

Chapter 2: The White-Blue Wolf Puppy.

The three agents were called to a house, which also happened to hold spiritual power according to Seth, to investigate a child disappearance.

Kaiba was in silent conversation with Seth on the way to the house, _Are you sure there's a Demon there?_

_'Hai...Omote, the energy is part water, light, and psychic...It's the son of the Tomb Robber and Demona...'_

_I thought as much...we'll see what these 'Renads' have to show us..._ He looked up as Mulder pulled into a concrete driveway, "Kaiba, do you have another Compass?"

"Yeah.." He pulled out a gold circular object and opened it, the needle went haywire, "Whoa...There's a LOT of spiritual activity..."

A nervous, jumpy voice said, "E-excuse me...Are you the 'Experts' the police told me about? The FBI?"

Mulder nodded, showing his badge as Kaiba slipped away the compass.

"So...What happened here?"

"Well..." The man began, a piercing shriek stopped him, "NO! My wife!"

He ran inside, Scully, Mulder, and Kaiba right behind, "Wow...Where'd this little fella come from?" Mulder asked kneeling down to look at the animal, it's crimson eyes became wide, it yelped and hid from him.

Scully stared and muttered, "I've _never_ seen a wolf of that color before...Oh my god..."

Kaiba kneeled down as well, looking at the puppy, "C'mere...I'm not going to hurt you..." He pulled out a chocolate bar, which the puppy pounced on, allowing Kaiba to touch him.

Mulder tenderly reached over, and stroked the puppy calmly, "Hello..."

Mr. Renad's voice said, "That thing was in my son's bed this afternoon! What is it?!"

Scully looked up, "He's just a wolf...I don't know _how_ he got inside your home, but we will take care of him..."

Kaiba looked at Scully, _Seth...Can you guess who this puppy truly is?_

_'Hai, Omote... It's the Thief's son...But...how?'_

_It's in his blood...He transformed with out control...But...He's doing pretty damn good right now..._

_ I am? _

Kaiba smiled as Ryou spoke to him telepathically, _Seth, can you communicate with him?_

_'Hai...'_ He replied, and asked Ryou, _Why're you like this? _

_ Duh, silly! I Transformed when the Moon rose! I scared Mama abit though... Papa and Mama called the police...And I scared them too! _ Ryou sounded pleased with himself.

_ Listen...You do know that these people aren't your true family, right? _

_ Yeah...I've known...My real daddy is in the Asylum, right? Valan told me... _

_ Correct...Now listen my host and I are friends of your father's and he wanted us to get you away from these people...Which we're gonna do...Ok? _

_ YAY! I get to run away! _ Ryou said cheerfully.

Kaiba smiled and nodded slightly, stroking Ryou's head, who yawned sleepily.

Mr. Renad glared at Scully, "Just get rid of it! That thing _is_ my son!"

Mulder and Scully looked at Renad startled, "What?"

"That son of mine is a freak! It turns into a monster!!"

Kaiba snorted, "_Your_ son?" He stood up, still holding the puppy, "How _dare_ you say that...Ryou is of NO blood relation to you, you Bastard...And he's going to come with me...Whether you like it or not."

Renad frowned, "I have _raised _that thing-"

"You've abused him for the last ten years...Ryou did nothing to deserve it...He can't help what he is...Personally...I think it's pretty cool that he can transform..."

Ryou's ears perked up and his eyes locked onto Kaiba, and started to lick his face, whining.

Mulder glanced at Kaiba, whose sapphire eyes were staring coldly into Renad's brown ones, "Now, if you don't mind...I'm going to get Ryou outta here."

He turned and stalked out, carrying the small animal with him.

Mulder followed him, and Scully followed Mulder, "Kaiba!"

Kaiba turned and said coldly, "What?"

"Kaiba...You do understand that normally we have something called protocol to follow, _right?_"

"I know, Scully...But...Ryou is special...for one thing, I wouldn't wanna be in the area for about...Hm...Seth? What would be the safest distance from the Renad's home if Demona found out they were abusing her son?"  
A translucent version of Kaiba appeared, looking bored, "I'd say...Straight to the Appalachian Mountains. That's her explosion range."

Kaiba frowned, "Damn..."

"And mind you...That's _not_ including Diabound's explosive power."

Kaiba groaned, "I didn't ask for Bakura's battle range...I asked for Demona's... Now, to get Bakura out..."

'Seth' laughed, "Why not leave him there?"

"_Seth..._I hope you realize that Demona's explosive power would wipe out the whole state...Especially if she finds out the humans have messed with Bakura...Remember what it was like whenever someone hurt him?"

The apparition frowned, "Oh..."

Kaiba sighed, "Let's go."

They got into the car and drove back to the Asylum.

_**KAIBA'S POV**_

I smiled as Ryou curled up asleep in my lap, Seth had retreated to the Rod, and was panicking, _'Omote...They know about me!!'_

_SETH! Cool it...They're not going to hurt us...Remember...I'm their partner?_

_'I know...But-'_

_**CALM DOWN!!!**_ I roared.

Seth whimpered and fell silent, Mulder said coolly, "So...Kaiba...Has that spirit been with you for a while?"

"Yeah...He's been with me for ten years..." I replied, "And just so you know, he has a name, Seth."

"Ok...So Seth's been with you for a while...And how'd you know that that puppy is who we were looking for?"

"Ryou's birth father is a werewolf as well as his birth mother...So I figured that Ryou would be...And...Well...Seth detected it..." I said, calmly, Seth was listening now.

Scully looked at me, "Kaiba...When will Ryou turn back?"

"Dawn." I said simply, drawing my palm over Ryou's furry head again.

We were in the asylum just as Ryou turned back, "I get to meet my _real_ daddy?!"  
"Yes, Ryou..." I whispered.

The Receptionist was terrified of walking to the corridor Bakura dwelled in, but led us there all the same, "I-I...Here's the key to the cell..."

"Thanks." I said calmly.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Ryou walked alongside Kaiba, looking around, bright crimson eyes glittering and silky white-blue hair flashed as the light from the barred windows caught it, "Wow..."

Once near the door, Kaiba heard Yami's voice, "You what?!"

"Kaiba came and asked whether he could help get me outta here and get Ryou to safety...Heh...He's more reliable that _you..._"

"Bakura...Do you realize that Mokuba's threats _will_ be carried out?! He'll kill you!"

"HA! The hell that little pup will. He's afraid to battle with one stronger than himself...Think about...Well, well, well.. Mokuba..."

A pony-tailed raven haired boy with slate blue eyes appeared, looking angry, "You've seen Kaiba?"

"What's it too you, Mokie? Jeez...Little Psycho..."

The boy's voice became more venomous, "Damnit Bakura...I'm not in the mood to hear your bullshit...What the hell were you thinking?! You _accepted_ that bastard's help?"

"Of course... _you _and the others have done nothing to help me...Mokuba...Kaiba's your brother..."

"What the fuck do I care?! HE FUCKING LEFT ME!!!!" The boy snarled, eyes narrowing, insanity gleaming in them.

Bakura stood, "Mokuba...He still cares for you..."

"If he did, he wouldn't have left me and Noah! If he did, Noah would still be alive and sane!"

Then Yami sounded worried, "Maybe you should get-"

"Shut up, Ebony! Psych, learn your place..._I'm_ the leader now."

Bakura started to laugh, "_Really?!_ H-hahahahahaaha! As if...As long as I'm alive..._I_ am the true leader...I just wanted to get outta here...And you guys let me down... Now, GET OUT!!!!" Bakura's voice had become just as venomous as Mokuba's.

Kaiba waited until they were gone and walked over, "Oi, Bakura, I got someone to see ya."

Bakura smiled, "I knew you'd come through..." He looked at Ryou and smiled, "Demona was right...has her hair and my own mixed together..."

"What that really Mokuba?"

"Yeah...Scary ain't he?" Bakura whispered softly.

Kaiba had tears in his eyes, "M...My brother..."

Bakura looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry Kaiba...But when I get outta here...I may have to kill him..."

Kaiba shook his head, "No...Bakura...let me put Mokuba out of his misery...He needs it..."

Bakura looked worried, "And how do you...?"

"With this," Kaiba held up a silver bullet, "Silver Nitrate, it's quite literally liquid Silver...Explodes once inside the body..."

Bakura frowned, "So you really _are_ going to kill Mokuba?"

"Yes..." Kaiba's voice sounded deadly, "I wasn't appointed assassin of the Staria Clan for nothing, Bakura..."

Bakura nodded, "Got it...But, if you fail...I'll fight him, and kill him...Ok?"

"Agreed..."

Ryou looked puzzled, "Wow...Mr. Kaiba...Who was that boy?"

"My little brother...Mokuba..."

Ryou fell silent, Mulder said, "How are we supposed to get you out of here?"

"I won't make a couple of humans worry about that...I'll bust out."

Kaiba smirked, "You'll kill everyone of the humans in here, right?"

"Obviously...So, Ryou...Will you stay with Kaiba until I feel that it's safe for me to come and get you?"

"Sure..."

Kaiba nodded as Bakura stood up, "The only reason you joined the FBI was to protect the team as best you could...And...If worst comes to worst...You'll be honored..."

"I know..." Kaiba replied, eyes narrowed, "Demona told me that years ago..."

Bakura chuckled, "Well...I'll start my escapade soon...H-hahaha...Maybe you guys should go..."

Kaiba nodded and left, Scully, Mulder, and Ryou following him.

_**MULDER'S POV**_

We had gotten outside of the asylum as the building collapsed, killing everyone but that white haired man, "Well...that's one way to do it." Kaiba growled.

The man walked over, grinning, "I told you...I'd kill everyone...Well, time to find Moku-"

"No need." Kaiba hissed, "He's already here." He loaded the silver bullet into a handgun.

Bakura glanced at him, "May wanna make that shot count..."

"I will..." He aimed and fired the gun.

The jet black wolf laughed as it dodged the bullet, _"Well, Seto...that wasn't what I'd expected from the retired Assassin of the Staria Clan!"_ it shot forward, just as a snow white wolf rammed into it.

_"Listen to me, Mokuba...I am the rightful leader-"_

_"Ha! You've been locked up for ten years you fool! I have been-"_

_"Sending my team on Suicidal Missions! You little bastard..."_

The black wolf cackled, _"What? Can't do that? I thought I told Yami to prevent you from escaping from the asylum...Oh, well...If you want something done, you have to do it your self! DIE, BAKURA!!!"_

He leaped upon the back of Bakura, who snarled, _"Why don't you?!"_

With those words, the fight began...

**_END CHAPTER 2_**

**DLS: What? So I wanted to end this chapter just as the fight began...**

**Rekan: You still need to get started on DH3 chapter 11!**

**DLS: I know... That's why I finished this chapter like I did! To add to the suspense!**

**Mica: We still need to Guard her against the Kuriboh that Riza and Yami keep on sending after us!**

**DLS: Of course... I should've known that _She_ was behind it all! Anyway, gotta get started on the next chapter of DH3! And HSMA!**


	3. Battle for Dominance! Bakura VS Mokuba!

Humans, Spirits, Magick, and Aliens

Chapter 3: Battle for Dominance! Bakura V.S. Mokuba!

**_KAIBA'S POV_**

Mokuba had launched himself upon Bakura's back and was clawing it, while Bakura was spinning around in an attempt to throw him off.

With a bone crunching crack, Mokuba flew into a tree, head ramming against the trunk, Bakura pounced on him, snarling.

_"Die, you little brat!"_ Bakura's teeth locked into the flesh of Mokuba's flank, Mokuba snarled right back, _"Why don't you die?!"_

The jet black wolf thrust his front claws into his opponent's shoulder, "_DIE YOU BASTARD!!"_

I quickly asked Seth who may win, _'Omote...I feel...Something inside of your brother...It's odd...The emotions of his heart...Are conflicting...'_

_What? That doesn't make any sense... what are the conflicting emotions?_

_'He is wanting to fight for dominance of the pack and wants to kill you...but the emotions that conflict with these are...Love for you...And fear of dying in this battle...These two are weaker than the other two...I'm concerned, Omote.'_

_No...He's been under control of his emotions of hatred..._, I gasped"BAKURA! DON'T KILL HIM!"

The white wolf glanced at me, and then his fur changed to a dull gray shade and his eyes became black, "_Heh...Sorry, Mortal...If you want me to spare him...well. you'll have to join this fight...Now, you little pest, DIE!" _

"NO! Zork, STOP!!!" I held up the Millennium Rod and attacked Zork with the Kisara, "**ATTACK WITH WHITE LIGHTNING**!!!!"

Zork stared to laugh, _"As if that will stop me! Chaos Emperor Dragon, Destroy Kisara with your special power! And I awaken the spirit Espel! DESTROY THIS LITTLE WEAKLING!!!!"_

Mokuba's eyes narrowed, _"I SUMMON THE SPIRIT, WHIRL!!!!"_

With torrential winds, an beast that appeared to have the body of a sphinx, the wings of a phoenix, the neck and tail of a dragon and the head of a wolf arrived, eyes glowing evilly, _"ATTACK ESPEL AND BAKURA!!"_

_Oh my god..._That's_ Whirl now?!_

_'Hai Omote...I sensed this thing earlier...Sorry for not telling you...'_

_It's ok...But...Oh god...We _have_ to stop that thing!_

_'And HOW will we do that?'_

Before I could reply, the whole thing went weird, the monster had fallen to Zork's spirit, and Mokuba lay under him, as Whirl slowly changed back to his old self, Mokuba's eyes lost the insane look in them...

_"__Mokuba...? Are you ok?"_ Akefia whispered, looking worried.

Mokuba blinked, _"...Kefa...?"_

Akefia smiled, _"__Mokuba! You're back to your old self!"_

Mokuba looked puzzled, _"I...What?"_

_"You were acting psychotic for a while...I'm glad Zork and Yadounshi won't have to hurt you!!"_ Akefia replied, looking pleased.

Mokuba looked even more confused as he spotted me, "Seto? Y-you're back?"

He stood up and ran to me, crying, "I'm sorry!!! I don't remember what I've done for the past ten years...But, I'M SORRY!!" He hugged me, still crying.

I smiled, "It's ok...I'm not angry with you...I love you, Mokuba...You're my baby brother...I can't hate you..."

Mokuba continued to cry though, shaking, "I...I'm so sorry!!!"

"It's ok...Calm down..." I whispered and kneeled down, "Mokie...Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah...Why?"

"Akefia...We need to get Ryou. And fast. Marik's headed there now."

Akefia jumped up, "NO! We have to stop him! If Yaodunshi finds out...Oh...No...Our son...Kaiba-san..._Please_ help us!"

"I intend to." I replied, holding up my pistol and loading a gold bullet into it, "Shall we go hunt us some kitties?"

Mokuba giggled and said, "I have to go! Good luck, Seto!"

He ran off, waving, I looked at Mulder and Scully, "We _have_ to stop Marik."

Mulder nodded, "How can we help?"

I smiled and pulled out a box full of gold bullets, "Here...Both of you, load your guns with these bullets...They're the only thing that works on Cat Demons."

_**SCULLY'S POV**_

I sighed as we traveled, the white wolf carried us to the middle of the forest, Ryou stood there waiting for us, "DADDY!" The boy ran forward and hugged him, Kaiba jumped off, "Ryou...Has anyone else appeared?"

"No...Why?"

A snarl answered him as a massive grey-tawny tiger-sized cat appeared, _"What do you know...Two wittwe wolves and three wittwe humans..."_

Bakura snarled right back, _"Bring it on, bastard!!"_

_"Oh...My...I thought that my buddie Zorky was gonna say hi!"_

_"Fine, idiot, you wanted me to say hi, well, I'm here now, DIE!"_ The grey wolf attacked the cat, which cackled, _"YOU DON'T SCARE ME, ZORK!!!"_

_"I should...After all..._you_ created me, thus making me pretty damn powerful...Now, time for me to kill you and be over with it!"_ The wolf had sank 12 inch fangs into the cat's shoulder, the cat responded by sinking fangs of the same length into the wolf's shoulder, both continued to snarl.

Kaiba cocked the pistol, "Get ready..."

Mulder and I did the same and aimed at the cat, "Where do we aim?"

"Any area of fatality or weakness, preferably the neck or the stomach." Kaiba hissed, eyes flashing, "NO!"

A massive claw had come from the sky and grabbed the grey wolf around the middle, "Damn you, LI!"

"Hehm hehm... It's been a while, eh, Zork?"

Kaiba suddenly loaded a bronze bullet into the gun, "What are you doing?" I whispered.

He smirked, "Simple...I'm gonna kill that Dragon." he took careful aim, and fired.

With an earth-shaking shriek the Dragon fell, eyes dulling, "NOOOOO! You! Marik, kill him!"  
The tawny cat launched itself at us, and Zork appeared, "Gotcha...DIE MARIK!!!!"

The two landed on the ground, scratching, biting, and batting at each other, snarling, a gunshot rang out.

"Nice one." Zork hissed at Kaiba, who stood shivering, looking startled.

The cat lay dead at Zork's feet, blood oozing out of a hole in the side of it's head, "Wow..."

Kaiba shivered again, "I...Killed him..."

Zork laughed, "Yes you did. Yaodunshi was right to ask you for help...Oh...Kefa's turn." his voice changed again, and he turned back to his human form, "Well...Thank you, Kaiba-san...Yadounshi is coming now..."

Moments later, instead of grey or lavender hair there was white hair and the eyes weren't black or violet, they were brown, "As you can see, all three of us are thankful... Thanks to you...Ryou's safe...And we're outta that damned asylum..."

"Bakura." Kaiba growled.

"Yeah?"

"Never, _never_ get yourself into an asylum again..." Kaiba grumbled.

Bakura laughed, "OK...Ok...I'm sorry..."

Suddenly, a chorus of wolves started nearby, Bakura smiled, "Well, Ry, everyone wants to meet you...Kaiba...Thanks..."

"No problem...Just don't count on me doing it again." Kaiba smirked and turned, "Oh, and I'll be back in time for any holidays!"

We walked out of the forest to a choir of wolves...

_**EPILOG (6 years later)**_

The three walked towards the massive house, and were greeted by a teenage boy with long blue-white hair, "Hi, Seto!"

"Hiya, Ryou..." Kaiba smiled.

Ryou smiled as a large lavender wolf appeared, eyes glowing, "Seto..."

Kaiba smiled at the wolf, "Hello, Espal..."

Ryou smiled at Mulder and Scully, who smiled back, "Daddy! Mama! Seto's here!"

Kaiba blinked, "Mama...? Oh, Ra..."  
A woman with long cobalt hair with turquoise and sky blue highlights and crimson eyes walked over, smiling, "Long time no see, Kaiba."

"Dear Ra...You're back- Wait a moment- Is Shadow with you?"

A man with long tricolored hair and red-black eyes trotted up, "Hello, Kaiba! It _has_ been a while...Damn, I'm the same height as you now!"

Ryou giggled amusedly, "Uncle Shadow... Let's go throw Yami into the pool again!"

"Yeah! I wonder if he'll attack us again!"

The blue haired woman snorted and growled, "I won't be getting you two outta trouble."

"I will." Bakura said, his wife clouted him in the head, "Idiot."

Scully and Mulder were confused, this woman appeared very wealthy, but did not act like it, "Kaiba?"

"_This _is Her Highness, Demona Staria...And the guy with tricolored hair is her brother, Prince Shadow..."

"She's a queen?" Scully asked.

Kaiba smiled and nodded, "Yeah...Only...Well-"

"I don't enjoy being royalty, and well, I've gotten several different royal titles, I am the Queen of Thieves, the Queen of Games, the Queen of the Werewolves, Queen of the Demons, and...Well...Queen of the Wolf Tribe. Bakura as my husband is the King of Thieves, King of Games, which sounds odd, King of the Werewolves, King of the Demons, and finally, King of the Wolf Tribe." Demona replied, smiling.

Scully said cautiously, "Exactly what do you mean by King and Queen of Games and Thieves?"

"Well, we're both master thieves, I'm one of the most wanted throughout the universe, and Bakura is a master thief of tombs of ancient times...The games thing...Well...Hee..."

Kaiba answered, "She and Bakura can play any game and win."

"Oh..." Scully gazed at Kaiba, as he smiled, "Demona, these two are Special Agents Dana Scully and Fox Mulder."

Demona smiled, and said, "Well, Bakura speaks rather highly of you three, seeing as you helped him get Ryou to safety, and helped him regain control of the pack..."

Kaiba blinked, "They told you?"

"Oh, yes...Do you possibly think that they would keep a secret from me?" She asked, smiling.

Kaiba looked worried, "...Demona...What did you do to the Renads?"  
"Oh, I let my team handle them...Now, Kaiba- They _did_ have to be punished, after all, they _hurt_ my son..." Her voice became deadly.

Kaiba sighed, "Ok...I get it...Sorry I asked..."

Demona perked up almost instantly, "Well, shall we go watch Shadow and Ry throw Yami into the pool?"

Kaiba laughed, "Sure."

With that they walked around to the backyard and relaxed.

**_THE END_**

YAY!!! It's done!

Bakura: Good.

Me????What's up with you?

Bakura: Nothing...


End file.
